1. Field of Invention
The present application is in the field of apparatuses for dispensing cosmetic lacquers. Specifically, the present application is in the field of apparatuses for dispensing and applying cosmetic lacquer to finger and toe nails. More specifically, the present application is an all-in-one delivery apparatus that facilitates application of finger and toe nail polish, and the like (e.g., the applicator and lacquer reservoir are integrally associated as a single unit).
2. Background of the Invention
Typically, cosmetic lacquers are stored in small glass or plastic bottles. The caps to these typical embodiments have an applicator brush which attaches to and extends from the inner surface of the cap. When the user of these typical embodiments wishes to apply the lacquer, the user must use two hands—one to hold the bottle and one to apply the lacquer using the cap/brush applicator. A user may attempt to apply the lacquer single-handedly by placing the bottle of lacquer on a table or other surface, thereby eliminating the need for a second hand. However, such a practice leaves the bottle susceptible to tipping over when the user re-inserts the cap/brush applicator into the bottle to gather additional lacquer on the applicator or when that user seeks to place the cap back on the bottle. A further limitation of the typical embodiment is that, since the brush-applicator is limited in its reach by its attachment to the cap, the brush-applicator is incapable of reaching all of the inner surfaces of the reservoir bottle where usable lacquer may remain.
There have been numerous attempts to resolve the various problems described above, as well as others, yet so far, each proposed solution has proven inadequate. For instance, one such design features an applicator which is isolated from the lacquer reservoir during periods of non-use, rather than submerged therein like the typical embodiments. This results in the brush drying out and becoming unusably brittle and stiff. Others employ a disposable dispenser for “one-time” use, which results in excessive waste and additional costs for the user. The limitations of these designs are obvious.